


Serenity

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: Tales From 221B [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Husbands, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Sherlock and John unwind after a case.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written but I hope everyone still enjoys :)

   The fire was crackling quietly in the fireplace, recently stoked by John and slowly spreading warmth and life into the chilled room. It was late fall, fighting for its place on the cusp of winter as night fell. By the window, apparently impervious to the cold seeping in, Sherlock stood straight, absently plucking at his violin, lost in the maze that was his brain.

   John didn’t mind in the least, taking the opportunity to make a tea for himself and settling into his armchair with a tired sigh. Tonight, had been a good case, at least an eight if not a nine. They had chased the suspect through the streets of London, and John swore there was no better feeling int the world. The strain in his legs, the heaving of is chest, the wind as it whistled by, the sound of their thundering steps, and Sherlock’s voice, insistent and high on the chase as he yelled for John to keep up.

   Now, with the suspect in custody and under interrogation for his role in kidnapping his friend’s girlfriend, they were both trying to wind down. For John it was making himself relax and letting the adrenalin seep from his bones and finally slow his racing heart. In Sherlock’s case it was disappearing for a little while in his head, certainly reliving the case and re-examining for minor clues he would later disclose to Greg.

   John never minded the silence, interrupted only by Sherlock’s violin. No, in many ways watching and waiting for Sherlock to return to the present moment was his favourite part of the evening after a case. The man was utterly unbreachable during cases, mind working faster for it, and his single-minded focus leaving everything else in second place. Afterwards, however, was amazing to see, the way his brain would begin to slow, the way a self-satisfied smile would stretch across his lips. All he had to do was wait for the storm to pass, for the high to settle, for Sherlock to come back to him.

   It didn’t take long tonight, not twenty minutes later, after the tea was done and John had stoked the fire again, Sherlock began to play a slow, calming song instead of just plucking. John leaned back in his chair, let his eyes fall closed and the exhaustion to wash through him while his ears were serenaded by the music. While the chase is the most exciting moment of his life, it is the ones right here that he is happiest.

 

   John was startled awake by the feeling of a hand running gently through his hair. He smiled before opening his eyes as the familiar long fingers scratched slightly in the way he liked. “Wake up John.” Came the murmured command, deep and relaxed.

   He did just that, peeling back his eyelids and looking up at Sherlock in the dim light, who stood next to his chair with content little smile. John could see it, the crash after the high, the peacefulness of an overactive brain soothed for the moment. It wouldn’t last long, perhaps only till morning, but it was beautiful to behold nonetheless. John reached up and snagged his hand in his own making Sherlock raise an eyebrow.

   He raised the hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to each finger, taking his time, knowing Sherlock would indulge him. Once he had finished, he looked up at the mad, brilliant man he loved and slipped the ring onto his finger that had stayed in his pocket for safe keeping. It had become tradition for John to hold onto it during a case and return it once they had both calmed and came back to themselves.

   “Let’s go to bed love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I adore hearing opinions good or bad :)


End file.
